the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Write the first paragraph of your page here. RYUUTO Ryuuto is a man of average stature, standing at the height of an average five foot, ten inches. While one would assume he is a bit skinny for his height, he is not exactly what one would call ‘skinny’, for in truth; his build is of a lean, powerful musculature, a result of some of the harsh training regiments employed by him. Though he is slim, he weighs a bit more than one would expect for a man to weigh if he was of leaner definition. Weighing in at a surprising 162 pounds, Ryuuto is built of pure muscle, which as a matter of fact, weighs more than fat, thus giving him his astonishing weight to body mass ratio. Head/Face: Though he is not one to show his face to those who are not worthy of directing their eyesight upon his glorious facial anatomy, underneath the frightening visage of his hood and mask lies quite an extraordinary site. His jaw line his heavy-set, and square, allowing for a plethora of what one would call, ‘handsome’ expressions with which he could woe the fine maidens of his village, should he decide to ever show his face to the wenches. If one was to look upon the area, consisting of Ryuuto’s mouth and nasal, they would be assaulted by an onslaught of emotions consisting of things quite similar to great joy and happiness, some even attempting to throw themselves upon him due to its greatness. Though slightly over-exaggerated, his nose is what one would call perfect, with both nostrils being of perfect symmetry, not too wide nor too small. His nose protrudes from his face for about an inch before stopping, again, essentially perfect as defined by western beliefs. His lips are a bit on the smaller side, most likely due to his tendency to grimace at those who make him frustrated, though they are not small enough to take away from the features of his face that make him who he is. His eyes are a sort of hazel color, seemingly changing hue slightly, depending on what he is wearing. Surrounding each of his pupils is a small, jagged, yellow ring, hardly noticeable unless one was close enough to stare him directly in the eye. It has no effects other than aesthetic purposes. His eyebrows are slightly bushy, bestowing an infinitely grim expression upon his face, though the fact that they are in fact, quite bushy, does not mean that he does groom them regularly, as not to allow them to get too out of hand. His ears of average size, with the skin at the very bottom of his ear hanging loosely, not connected with the skin of his neck. Ryuuto’s hair is of a deep hue of brown, his bangs slightly parted to the left, with the rest of his hair being cut quite short. Mustache: Many a manly man has gown, maintained, and flaunted one of the majestic objects known to many as a mustache. Many mustaches are weak and flimsy, such are the signs of one who is all but a true man, and as such, being that Ryuuto is a man matched by known, his mustache is pure manliness. In and of itself, it is as if his mustache is a being of majesty, on par with facial hair of legends, perhaps, on par with the facial hair of the gods. The mustache is so majestic in fact that it shall henceforth be referred to by him, and by all, as Charles, an unmatched name for an unmatched mustache. Charles is a sturdy being, and perfectly groomed so that every single hair that graces itself upon the underside of his host’s nasal, is of the exact same length, down to the nanometer. The length of each hair of course is 1.4242424242424242 inches in length, curving slight around the upper area under his host’s nose. Charles weighs in at about 1.1345324 X 2 lb, and is kept as such in most circumstances, as is custom for a mustache of such a caliber. The hair that Charles is formed of, begins its majesty exactly parallel to his host’s left dimple, and grows with its unchallenged glory in the right, ending upon his host’s right dimple. All the while, Charles extends himself until he is about .05674 inches under the bridge between nasal cavities. This brings about Charles’s full front, the depth of the hair that makes up his godlike figure standing at about .4785 inches in length. Though Charles is a being of such untold wisdom and power that the average human being would be incapable of even fathoming upon his grace should they witness his superiority over the ‘gentlemen’ of the age, he is a reclusive being. Hiding behind the fine mask that his host wears so dearly, he is hidden from the world, only to be revealed upon the time that his host decides to pity a poor foe that he is about to vanquish, allowing them one fleeting moment of pure bliss, before they descend into the darkness. Body: The chiseled body features of this magnificent man portray his undying courage and commitment to the field of combat, proving that though one may seem weak, hard work can overcome any sort of odds that one may meet on their path to triumph. Originally a frail but tall, young man, Ryuuto’s physical abilities have sky rocketed, with obviously noticeable muscle definition, his biceps are lean, but built of pure muscle. Similarly, his torso is almost exactly the same. His pectorals are defined and easily noticeable if one were to see them, as are his abs and the areas of his lower torso. Upon his chest, he tends to wear a leather jerkin that surrounds his entire torso, from the base of his neck, to just below his waist. His arms are also covered by the leather, ending with a pair of fingerless gloves.The leather was created this way to allow the user to keep the wide range of dexterity of their arms while also protecting their vital areas. The materials that make up this jerkin are of a somewhat controversial nature, as Ryuuto acquired them after a long merciless battle with a giant, baby, whale-seal thing. He had been searching for a creature big enough to give him a piece of leather that was able to be cut into a large enough section in order to turn it into some form of armor, though there was one other criteria that was required should the leather be acquired. As he is a man of great courage, the creature would have to have been able to put up enough of a fight that he would break a sweat. A single drop would be enough. He eventually came across a gargantuan, behemoth of a seal prowling the ocean waters, feasting upon smaller seals and other sea creatures. After a long battle, consisting of him repeatedly stabbing the seal-thing in the face with a sword, his struggle was completed as he cut a large chunk of it and took it home to be tanned. The reason the acquisition of the leather was controversial was the fact that he had killed the largest known breed of an endangered seal, and ended up causing them to go extinct, just for a new piece of armor. In order to conceal his identity, he dons a cape of dyed leather, complete with a hood and mask, only his eyes being able to be seen from within his cowl. The cape reaches to about knee level and can be wrapped around him as a cloak if the temperatures become too overbearing. Lower body: Ryuuto’s lower body is about as lean and muscular as his upper body, with little to no fat on it at all. He tends to wear quite simple, leather leggings, though the leggings are quite flexible and allow for movement as if they weren’t even there. He wears leather boots upon his feet, keeping his body temperature at a higher point, to avoid hypothermia. WHO IS HE? : Ryuuto is a purveyor of merriment and joy, at least when he is not in a fit of rage or disappointment. His general outlook is that of happiness and general tomfoolery; go as far as to act upon such urges, by causing disturbances in his general vicinity through assorted means depending on the situation that is at hand. He is eloquent in his speech and gallant in his pose, looking forever into the future, not dwelling upon the past, living upon the present as if it was a safe haven of great festivity. His opinion on upon social matters is that they are not of any matter to one such as him, as combat is foremost upon his agenda as a justice bringer and more importantly as a warrior of great caliber. His aptitude is impressive, his cunning, decisive; always calm, always calculating his disadvantages and his advantages, taking advantage of said advantages whenever possible and capitalizing upon the defense of his disadvantages. His abilities to woe the fine maidens that inhabit the various lands are unparalleled by the lesser men of the world, causing his manliness to annihilate the shackles of physical and mental attraction, dropping everyone to their knees with his manliness. He flaunts his manly exterior like a fine pair of pantaloons, causing others to grovel in awe of this mighty man whom none can compare themselves to. Though but an exuberant godlike figure who towers over the lesser men, his demeanor can be as cold as the lifeless bodies of a long dead foe when he is called to duty in order to deal with whatever silly enemy needs dispatching. Nature is of his calling, bowing before his might and prowess in survival and personality; he survives the wilderness and respects it, just as much as nature respects his tenacity for outdoor activities. HE IS THE LOVER OF MANSUKE THE MANLY Category:NPC